Fox: Le Mystère De La Chauve-Souris
by Fredquinn42
Summary: Quand Laure Smith arrive a Gotham, elle devient intriguer par Batman un super héros qui protège la ville. Très vite elle commence une enquête en profondeur sur lui et grâce a son talent de journaliste d'enquête, de ses entrainements d'art martiaux et son caractère de béton pourra-t-elle arriver à découvrir son identité?


_**ILes Début d'une enquête**_

Il y a trois ans, je suis venue habiter a Gotham. J'ai passer ma vie dans une petite ville éloignée avec seulement 3000 habitants. Ma soeur jumelle et moi, avons perdue notre mère a nos 16 ans. Elle a été assasiné a cause de son p*tain de travail. Elle  
/était la policière qui prenait trop de risque et y a souvent risuqésa vie. Mais, même avec tous ça, je l'admirais. Je voulais être comme elle. Ma soeur par contre a toujours été comme mon père; calme,prudent mais ambitieux. Je l'était aussi mais  
/moi je ferais nimporte quoi pour atteindremes objectifs. Et c'est une des raison pourquoi je l'ai rencontrer; Batman...

C'était un soir sans lune,pluvieux et désert. J'était sur la piste d'un traffiquant d'arme que je voulais a tout prix exposé, setrou de balle. Il avait vendue plus de 275 armes différentes a des gens comme le Joker, Le Penguin et plein d'autres.

Je l'avais suivis jusqu'a son repère. Mais il m'avais piégé. Je suis entré dans le repère, arme et appareil photo a la main pour avoir des preuve. Mais il m'attendais. Je me suis avancé et soudainement

\- Salut ma jolie.

Je me suis retourné trop tard pour lui tiré dessu. Ilme désarma et me jetta au sol. Il n'était pas seul. Armé et accompagné de gros bra, il riait de moi et me regardais comme si j'était leurs prochaine proie. Il me donnère un grand coup a la tête

qui m'assomma si fort que ma vue se troubla et je perdit le contact avec la réalite pendant un certain moment.

Puis une fenêtre briséeme sortit de mon inconsience. Il était là: habiller de noir et énorme,il avait seulement l'air d'une ombre avec de grand yeux effrayant. Il désarma l'un deux avant de lui lancer un upercut solide qui détrui le nez de son adversaire.  
/Il en frappa un autres d'un coup de pied qui paraissait surpuissant. Il n'en restait plus que deux. Ilsl'est désarma d'un simple batarang et les deux hommes pris par la surprise ne le vit pas arriver. La chauve-souris les cogna ensemble et les  
/assomma, peut-être même qu'il les avait mis en commotion cérébrale.

Il s'approcha de moi et me releva doucement.

-Vous aller bien?

-Oui ça va aller

Il tourna les talons et allais s'en aller mais je l'arrêta

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?

-Car je suis batman

Et il repartie dans un éclair de fumé.

Après cette aventure je deveni intrigué et fasciner par ce personnage. Il était si mystérieuxque cela me fit demander; Pourquoi personne ne sais qui il est? Et c'est ainsi que mon nouvaux objectif arriva; trouver l'identité de Batman à tout pris.

Et maintenant depuis 6 mois, je fais des recherches. Mon équipe de journal m'aide un peu car eux aussi il pense que c'est le scoop du siècle! Ils m'ont beaucoup aider dans tous ça. Elle est constitué de:

-Aiden

-Jessica notre photographe en chef

-Marc notre correcteur automatique humain

-Molly une de nos plus utile informatrice

-Rosalie une de mes plus grande journaliste dans l'équipe

-Et moi la rédatrice en chef

Mais c'est il y a quelques joirs qu'ils se sont révélés le plusutile. 

Un de mes journaliste, Aiden, nous a ramenéun de ses gadjet: un batarang! Nous étions si exités etheureux car pour l'instant c'était l'indice le plus utile que nous avons trouvé. Nous cherchâmes des indices de son origines mais nous n'avonsrien  
trouvé. Jusqu'a ce que je re trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider; Molly. Elle étaiy ingénieuse pour Wayne Enterprise la grande entreprise de technologie de Gotham. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps a travailler sur le batarang trouvéavant  
de m'annoncer;

-j'ai les résultats destests

-alors ça dit quoi?

-Ce batarang a... a été fait à...

-À?

-...À Wayne Enterprise

Je fut choqué de le découvrir mais j'ai aussi compris tout. Les gadjets, le costuemet mêmeles raison de ses pour pouvoir en avoir le coeur net il fallait que je sache. Est-ce que Bruce Wyne était Batman? 


End file.
